


Magoa

by AntiSocialTugboat



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialTugboat/pseuds/AntiSocialTugboat
Summary: The screams were louder than the sound of her cries.  She keenly listened to the lullaby hanging in the air.The patter of red rain flew through the crack in the door, catching the child’s arm. A loud whimper squeaked, and the torch continued to wobble dimly. It flashed onto the gore layering the floor with a sinister gleam.The shrieks she sounded muffled against the slick, red hand pressed into her lips. The body it belonged to sung the tune into her ear, a smirk playing peaking teeth from behind its lips.The Lullaby became piercing. The screams were quieter. Her eyes leaked as it clawed at her face with its nails covering her porcelain glass skin in blemishes.The salt pooled at the hand, washing it clean, but not pure. The hum of its chest created hollow fear and silent promise of pain.She hugged her patched and torn plush dog, in hopes of comfort. The two shiny black buttons stared at the crack of the door. A man drove his knife from the center of his own chest and tugged down it to his naval. The choking was the only sound left before the last two lines of the lullaby poured from its mouth.The last echo of a massacre.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes
Kudos: 1





	Magoa

The relentless onslaught of endless bodies scrabbling at the flesh of her body turned her skin bloody and cold even in the summer heat. Marlowe could hear the echo of her thoughts bouncing through her head, pounding. Regret was forcing its way up her throat, in a repeated need to be swallowed down before slowly clawing up from the pit of her stomach all over again in an unforgiving cycle of pain. All the untainted fields of smiles and happiness had been eaten by bugs and decomposed to dust. 

Festered gums sunk teeth against each other, cracking close to Marlowe’s ears. Her slick, bloody weapon didn’t change the speed of her swing, sloshing full force into the face of the rotting carcass, leaving a path of gore up her arms. Pulling muscles tore at her skin and trailed silky red down her back. All she felt was the call of fear. She was being closed in. Not just her. But others as well. Five others. Five others, who were still holding onto hope. She had tried to shield them, only to fail her sole responsibility.

Magna may have been a surrogate leader, but she had trusted her. Trusted her enough to let her contribute. Now the end of her tether was frayed and close to snapping. The empty bodies were crushing her, forcing her to wipe them out. The roar of Magna's order shattered Marlowe and stole her focus.

“RUN!”

Yumiko, the voice of reason. War hungry and on a path of destruction, piercing the tissue of decay mercilessly. The world spun and the impact of a hard surface on Yumiko’s headshot heat from her toes to her hair. The panic of her not returning to clash the cannibals rushed the company to her aid, Magna pulling on one of her arms, while Luke seized her other. They crowed together, Marlowe providing cover to devise a plan, for now. The doubled-edged battle axe appeared dodgy, constructed from three-quarters of a saw blade bound to the end of a wooden stave, yet sliced into their heads, leaving nothing but corpses in its wake. 

“This is it. Stand me up. We need to fight.” Yumiko’s voice travelled over the growls, dripping in fear and determination. Luke seemed to be in the same state, determined, and ready. The soft face he held, tattered at the edges, though still strong, would be imprinted into memory. His warm-hearted voice calming any storm, a continuing stream of reassurance. “Okay. Okay, shit. Mag, what do we do?”

“We circle up. Knives up. We fight.” Yumiko stared at the back of Marlowe’s head. Her pace was unpredictably fast, hardly having enough time to breathe or pinpoint the sound of their voices. “Let’s just help Marls open up a seam, okay? Okay.”

The shrill sound of gunfire interrupted their fruitless effort to open the seam. Five pops pulled the deceased to the ground and the gap they needed to pull through the hoard opened. “Come on! This way! It’s clear.” Came from the distance.

They halted in utter surprise and confusion. “Go! Go!” Marlowe screamed, still holding off the rotted. They bolted, with Kelly hesitating, and missing the open seam. Her eyes shone in despair. She had given up. Marlowe sprinted forward and tugged Kelly’s arm through the minute gap that was left, rushing her into the woods after the rest of their company. Marlowe didn’t let go until they had caught up to them and froze when a young girl, no older than ten, put away a Python revolver. 

“You got names?”

The only member of the group who wasn’t completely and wholly exhausted was Magna, who answered with a small huff of breath and pointed at each of them as she introduced them. “I’m Magna. This is Connie and Kelly and Yumiko and Luke. And up the back there playing sentinel, that’s Marls. What’s yours?” 

“Judith. Judith Grimes”


End file.
